Code Geass: Diana of the Revolution
by Tired Paisano
Summary: Enter an AU where Diana takes the place of Lelouch, Akko that of Suzaku, and the whole witch cast are set about in a world split in three. Watch as the world is laid bare by the powers, and the shifting of them. If you have not watched Code Geass, that's fine, this story diverges from the main plot anyways, give it a read, it won't disappoint.
1. The Day a Demon Was Born

**Japan, Near the Kagari Shrine, August 2010 CE**

The sound of rapid footsteps cut into the cicada song flooding from the forests, sunlight shone upon the freshly trodden path, making apparent the dust that was just settling. Laughter emanated from further down the trail, the source, two girls, one Atsuko Kagari, the other Diana Cavendish. The laughter died when the two reached a sharp incline on the hill. Atsuko climbed the incline with ease then reached down to assist Diana in making it to the top, once both were there, the cicada song stopped abruptly. Neither wished to interrupt the silence, as they each looked around for what caused it. Atsuko was the first to find out, her red eyes widened, and she pulled on Diana's sleeve, while pointing shakedly off into the distance. Diana froze solid, her purple eyes wide as her friend's, as a look of utter terror plastered itself across her face. The scene in front of them, Mt. Fuji, as pristine as the day Japan proclaimed itself as such, the only difference from then and now being that of the sky. Within the sky, above the holy mountain, was a mass of Britannian air-power, signifying the end of an era.

* * *

 **Japan, Unknown Ruined City, September 2010 CE**

The two girls sat together amongst the ruins of an old Japanese home, not far from them a Japanese soldier stood saluting a pyre, the two were sitting in absolute silence, that was until Diana stood, fists clenched to her sides as she marched a few paces away from her prior seat.

"Akko I swear..." The blonde started, her voice shaking with anger, she turned on her heel, and stared into Akko's eyes "I swear... One day..." Hatred seethed through her every word.

"I'm going to obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

 **Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, August 2017 CE**

A large semi-truck sped down a near-empty road, the sound of helicopter propellers whirring sounded overhead.

"This is Alpha-3. Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kilometers per hour." Stated a Britannian police officer from within the cockpit of a pursuit chopper.

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact." Another officer transmitted over the radio.

* * *

Within a room, not far from the chase, stood 4 guards around a table that seated two, a nonchalant young, bearded man, and a very on-edge older man.

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka. The secretary reported 59 casualties in this incident: 8 Britannians, and 51 others-" The TV broadcast was cut short by the sound of a chess timer beeping, and one of the guards flipping the TV off with a remote.

"You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds." One of the guards spoke up, the nonchalant man scoffed.

"Very well, I'm game." Not too long after his acceptance of the time shortening, the double doors at the back of the room swung open. "Hm? Did your substitute arrive?"

"Thank heaven!" The older man exclaimed, "I'm saved! Are things going well at school?" He finished.

"What have we here, schoolchildren?" The nonchalant man questioned.

"Hmph, well look at this, a nobleman." The blonde schoolgirl observed.

"I envy you kids today," The nobleman started, "You have so much time on your hands, time for regrets. What's your name?" He finished.

"Diana Cavendish." She stated confidently.

"Whoa now wait a minute Diana, there's no way you can win this one! It's impossible, right?" The blonde schoolboy questioned.

"When do you think we'd have to leave in order to make our next class, Frank?" Diana queried.

"Uh, 20 minutes if we really bust our hump." Frank guessed.

"Then be sure to drive safely on our way back, I'll need 9 minutes." Diana assured.

"9 minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move." The nobleman said, shocked.

"Enough time." Diana stated, whilst picking up the black king.

"You start with the king?" The nobleman questioned, before laughing boisterously.

* * *

At Hanbridge Academy, the school Diana and Frank attend, a group of three sat together while enjoying their lunch together.

"Where's Diana?" Andrew asked the other two.

"She went somewhere with Frank." Barbara responded.

"What? Maybe it's poker this time?" Andrew wondered aloud.

"They seem to forget that they're on the student council!" Hannah cut in, "They're off gambling for money! Diana may be smart, yet she wastes her brain on stupid things! If only she'd apply herself in school, she'd get high grades!"

* * *

"Perfect!" The driver of the semi-truck hissed out, the truck weaved between the occasional traffic, and continued plowing down the road, "After we finally steal this damn thing!" He glanced up at the pursuit chopper, and then to the road. "If only Tamaki had stuck to the plan, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The passenger looked on with a near-snarl on her face as the truck merged into the other lane again to dodge another car.

* * *

"I love playing chess with the nobility! When they lose they always pay outta pride!" Frank started, "By the way, 8 minutes and 32 seconds is a new record!"

"He also didn't have much time to move, either." Diana justified, "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just overprivileged parasites, that's all."

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians-" Frank began, but was cut off by the news broadcast playing nearby.

"We apologize for the delay. Now His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation." The newswoman announced.

"To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" The prince began, "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence please." The newswoman stated.

"Aren't you gonna join in?" Frank asked.

"Aren't you?" Diana replied while walking toward Frank's motorbike.

"Heh... It's sorta embarrassing." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"And I agree with you." She stated firmly, while hopping into the sidecar. _Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it._ The blonde thought, _It's all about self satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world._

* * *

Cameras pulled away from the stage where the third prince was standing, and he began walking down the steps.

"You were magnificent Your Highness!" A noblewoman started, "One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that!"

Two servants walked up and began taking off the cape the blonde prince was wearing.

"After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis stated.

"My! You're so self-confident!" The same noblewoman observed.

"It's all in the performance. Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one."

"His reign is a pathetic sham…" Mumbled a darker skinned woman, who was reading a folder labeled: Osaka Crisis Special Presentation.

"Y-Your Highness!" Shouted a bulky military man, walking by the woman, as he approached the prince.

"Hmm? A soldier?" She queried.

"Blackwell? How boorish of you!" Clovis responded to the approaching man.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. My Lord…" The man started, too quiet for the woman to hear.

"Not another appearance for him. Hope it's not as dreary…" The woman seemed to deflate a bit, but she perked back up at what happened next.

"You fool!" Prince Clovis shouted.

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there'll be a record-" Blackwell explained to the exasperated prince, before getting cut off.

"Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!" The prince shouted, the woman smirked at that. _Wangari you may have a story yet._ She contemplated.

* * *

"That first move you made..." Frank murmured.

The two were riding down along the highway back to Hanbridge Academy, Diana was reading in the sidecar, while Frank paid attention to the road.

"Hm?" Diana made clear she was listening, while not once looking from her book.

"Why'd you start with the king?" Frank questioned, Diana finally looked up from her book, and closed it softly.

"If a king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" She stated, as though it were the simplest of ethos.

"What's with that?" Frank questioned further.

"With what?" Diana questioned back.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation some day?" Frank asked, and Diana reopened her book.

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health-" Diana started, before being cut off by a loud horn blared behind the two.

"We're gonna die!" Frank exclaimed while speeding up to stay ahead of the large semi that had seemingly materialized behind them.

"You idiot!" The driver of the semi shouted, "Get outta the way!" He veered off to the nearest exit, which had been blocked off with traffic cones.

"No not that way!" The girl in the passenger seat exclaimed, but it was too late. The truck traveled full speed through the cones and into a construction site, the driver tried to stop the truck by veering it to the side more, but ended up just sliding it into the under construction building. Frank's bike screeched to a halt while the dust was still rising.

"Uh, is that our fault?" He questioned blandly.

"I don't think so." Diana replied.

The two got off the bike and began heading toward the highway's railing, when all of the sudden Diana something sparkling amongst the dust.

"What the?" She questioned.

"Oh man this sucks!" Frank started, "Looks like the power line on the bike got cut..."

"Yeah... Frank come check this out!" Diana called him over, whilst ignoring what was said, still focusing on the spot where she saw the sparkling.

The blonde then looked over to her right and saw that other commuters had stopped to observe the crash, and were doing nothing but observing the sight of it, and taking pictures with their phones.

"Those idiots!" Diana hissed before making a beeline for the exit the truck careened through.

"Wait!" Frank called after her, but it was too late, she had already made up her mind.

Diana ran up to the truck and began climbing the external ladder to get on top of it.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She called out, trying to help out in any way she could. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

" _ **It's you... Finally I have found my..."**_ Diana heard a voice say, in an almost ethereal tone.

"Where... Are you in there?" Diana muttered, pretty much to herself, but half to that voice.

Suddenly the truck sprung back to life, and began backing up at a high speed, causing Diana to tumble into the open hatch atop the semi.

"Stop! I'm in here!" The blonde called out, but among the sound of the truck and the surface beneath it, she could hardly hear herself, let alone have the driver hear.

The blonde got up and held onto the wall while looking for a means to escape, her search was fruitless however, and she gave up with a sigh.

"You think they'd stick a ladder on the inside, too..." She thought aloud.

"Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!" The whir of military choppers sounded from outside the truck, gunfire broke through the air, and the announcement via their loudspeakers only confirmed it. "Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"If I jump out I have the choice of breaking out or getting shot-" Diana stated, looking up at the open hatch. She was cut short however and decided to hide behind the mysterious container when the door at the front of the vehicle opened.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root?" The girl from the front called back to the driver, Diana made note of her appearance. She had fiery red and orange hair, that spiked out in every which way, and was wearing a very unique pair of clothing, Diana couldn't get a very good look at the girl's face.

"Amanda! Let's use it here! Why not?" The driver called back to her.

"Because that would mean a blood bath!" Amanda shouted back, _I swear I've seen her before..._ Diana thought, but couldn't quite pin a name to the face.

"You're right..." The driver said dejectedly.

Suddenly from the back of the truck a slash harken flew out and destroyed one of the pursuing choppers.

"Crap! These guys are real terrorists!" Diana called out as she watched a red Knightmare leap out of the back of the truck.

* * *

"You fellas know full well what this badass fucker can do!" Amanda pushed forward on the controls and brought the Knightmare closer to her targets before launching both shoulder slash harkens at the 2 choppers that remained, one harken landed and promptly destroyed the chopper, the other only just missed. Suddenly a Knightmare VTOL flew up from behind the remaining chopper.

"The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy." The Knightmare pilot called over the loudspeakers, to which the chopper pulled away from the pursuing red Knightmare. "I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap." He stated, before dropping from the VTOL, shooting off a slash harken to counter the harken fired by Amanda. "An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"

The Sutherland fired an HE round at the Glasgow which Amanda tried to block with one of the Knightmare's arms, said arm was completely torn from the machine.

"Amanda, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!" The semi's driver called over the radio to Amanda.

"But-" She was cut off by the sound of another Sutherland landing on the road, Amanda couldn't get a glimpse of it, as she already had a fight on her hands, but she could only assume it cut off the truck.

The new Sutherland fired upon the truck, to which the driver veered off and escaped into the abandoned subway tunnels.

"No way, it's stuck!" Amanda called out, as her slash harken was unable to fire anymore.

"Secondhand junk!" Called the voice from the first Sutherland, it reeled it's arm back and released from it a stun tonfa and began an aggressive arc to bludgeon the Glasgow.

Amanda aimed the Glasgow's arm at the Sutherland's tonfa, and fired it off the Knightmare, the resulting explosion created enough smoke for her to make a beeline for the ghettos.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" A lilac haired woman called out, while leaning to look directly in the eyes of Blackwell.

"What are you doing?" Blackwell questioned, while tanks began rolling on behind him.

"Looking at a man who blundered… Am I right?" The woman herself questioned.

"Why you..." Blackwell conceded.

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too. Congratulations Chariot! Your reasoning was spot on!" The woman called back to her assistant, a bright red haired woman in an engineer corps uniform.

"It was nothing Croix. I just thought it was strange..." Chariot responded, looking down at the praise.

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?" Blackwell straightened up, and cut to the chase.

"I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup!" Croix leaned again.

"Assist?" Blackwell questioned.

"Correct. Because it's data I want." The scientist finished.

"Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway?" Chariot queried.

"Chemical weapons. In other words… Poison gas." Blackwell explained.

* * *

Diana sat next to the container in the back of the truck, contemplating her escape, when suddenly the truck jolted to and fro.

"An accident?" She questioned aloud. A door in front of the capsule began to slide open, and reveal the outside world, or inside technically. What lay beyond was the network of tunnels that ran throughout all of Japan, the old subway system. Diana tried to hide behind the container in order to remain unseen from any terrorists, but she was spotted.

"Now I could use this chance to climb up." The blonde said to herself, but at the sound of rapid footsteps behind her she turned and only barely had time to block an attack from her aggressor, however she was still knocked to the ground.

Diana was expecting a terrorist, but when she finally saw who had attacked her, she was both surprised and more afraid, she was attacked by a Britannian soldier. Before she could really think on it she was pinned to the ground by the soldier, who had allowed the bottom half of their mask to slip off to allow for speaking.

"That's enough mindless murder." Came a female's voice.

"Wait! I'm not one of-" Diana tried to reason.

"Trying to use poison gas. Don't play dumb with me." She scolded.

"Get off me!" Diana shouted, while trying to kick at her assailant, causing them to jump off of her, giving her time to get up. "I'm not here by choice. And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?"

"My god." The soldier mumbled.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just take out Britannia?" Diana questioned as she neared the Britannian.

"Diana?" The soldier asked while taking off her helmet, which caused Diana to stop advancing. "It's me, Akko."

"You-" Diana began, perplexed by the situation at hand, "You became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you, you're a-" Akko was cut off by Diana's frantic reasoning.

"What are you saying-" Diana began, but she too was cut off, this time by the capsule itself. A bright light flashed out of it, and it began to open. Akko was quick to react, and chose to throw her air purifier over Diana's face in order to save her. But when the container was fully opened, the two saw what was really inside it.

"That's not poison gas?" Akko realized, "What is it?" A green haired girl fell from the container, and landed on the ground in front of the two old friends.

The two rushed to their feet to help the girl who fell from the capsule, Diana allowed her to rest on her lap, while Akko got to undoing the restraints on her.

"Tell me the truth Akko." Diana began, wishing to milk information from her old friend, "Poison gas? This girl?"

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing. I swear." Akko swore, suddenly their conversation was cut short by the clicking of lights being turned on, and the voice of a gruff man.

"Stinkin' monkey." The man snarled, "Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"But sir!" Akko called, while running up on her commander, "I was told this was poison gas."

"How dare you question orders?" The commander demanded. _This is bad._ Diana thought. _A poisonous situation which would pose a threat to Akko's superiors if it's unleashed._

"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kagari, take this and execute the terrorist." The commander ordered, and motioned for Akko to take the handgun he offered.

Both Akko and Diana looked at the commander with wide, shocked eyes. Akko shook herself out of it first.

"But she's not a terrorist!" The Japanese girl stated while turning to look at her old friend. "She's a civilian who got caught up in all of this!"

"You insubordinate little-" The man cut himself off, "That's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?"

"Yes, but..." Akko began, "But I can't."

"What?" The commander barked.

"I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir." Akko chivalrously stated, while turning toward Diana.

"Very well." The commander sneered, put the handgun to Akko's back, and fired straight into it.

"AKKO!" Diana shouted, the blonde watched as her old friend fell limp to the floor.

"Well, Britannian schoolgirl, not a good day to cut class." The commander quipped, "Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student!"

As the footsoldiers the commander brought with him advanced on Diana, the front of the semi exploded.

* * *

"Stay quiet." Diana told the green haired girl, as she crawled up the stairs of the tunnel they used to escape the Britannians. "Wait here."

Suddenly gunshots sounded, and an Eleven dropped to the ground in a puddle of their own blood.

"Report." The Britannian commander ordered.

"We found only Elevens here, sir." One of his footsoldiers reported.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?" The commander queried.

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city." The soldier replied.

The cries of a child cut through the air, the guards turned toward the sound, and opened fire upon the source, which fell silent not too long after. Diana could only wait in horror as the terrors went on around her. Suddenly, her phone goes off, the caller ID showing as Hannah, Diana quickly hangs up, but she knows it's too late. The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her position were a dead giveaway.

* * *

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet her end." The commander motioned at the warehouse with his handgun, Diana's glare intensified at this.

"You scum..." She breathed out.

"Still you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian." The commander continued. "Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future."

The commander raised his handgun and pointed it directly at Diana, the green haired girl was able to squirm her way out of her captors' grasps and run to get in between Diana and the commander.

"She mustn't die!" The girl shouted right before a gunshot rung throughout the warehouse, the bullet lodged itself into her forehead, and she fell to the ground motionless, her own blood pooling around her.

"You shot her!" Diana called out, as she ran forward and crouched beside the green haired girl.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible." He shrugged, still holding the handgun, "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolgirl?"

Diana sat there, near frozen with fear, all that showed she wasn't was the shaking of her entire being. _How can this be happening?_ Diana lost herself in thought. _First Akko's killed... And this girl..._ _Now, I'm about to die._ _Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life._ _It's gone in a heartbeat..._

 _"_ _ **You don't want it to end here, do you?"**_ The ethereal voice from earlier rang in Diana's ears, but now she had a face to match the voice to, it was this girl's. _What?_ Diana questioned internally.

" ** _You appear to have a reason for living._** " Diana felt as though the entire world was morphing around her, giving way to a completely different reality. _The girl? That's impossible._ Diana reasoned mentally.

" ** _If I grant you power, could you go on?_** ** _I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true._** ** _Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other._** ** _A different providence, a different time, a different life._** ** _The power of the queen will condemn you to a life of solitude._** ** _Are you prepared for this?"_** The voice asked. Diana thought on it hard, before mentally agreeing. _Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!_

Before long everything snapped back to how it was before the episode, the ground had returned, the world seemed normal, everything was back to how it was, but Diana knew that wasn't the case, she didn't know why, or how, but she knew that what had happened was real.

"Tell me." Diana started as she got to her feet, holding her left eye, "How should a Britannian who detests her own country live her life?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" The commander questioned, pointing his gun once more at Diana.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolgirl. Or have you finally realized?" Diana uncovered her left eye, "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Diana's eye now bore a glowing red symbol, akin to that of an abstract bird, she looked down at the green haired girl, and saw that there was a symbol on her forehead more like the one on her eye, that too was glowing.

"What's happening here?" The commander demanded.

"I, Diana vi Britannia, command you, no, all of you, die!"

The commander and his footsoldiers all slacked a little, before straightening up, and lining their guns at themselves.

"Happily, Your Highness!" The commander then gave his final order, "Fire!"

In an instant Diana found herself from being hopeless, and in a case a assured death, to being able to roam free once more. All around her, there was death, and now, some of it was her own doing, with this, the power of the queen, Diana has real power. Diana has a chance.


	2. The Golden Knight Awakens

Diana knelt by the green haired girl in the warehouse full of Britannian and Eleven corpses.

"I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do." Diana started, "Why did you give me this bizarre power?"

The blonde closely observed the girl and noticed something. _Wait, that's not-_ Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of an explosion near the entrance of the warehouse. Diana shot to her feet, turned on her heels, and watched as a purple Sutherland appeared through the smoke. The Knightmare's head opened up to reveal a factsphere, a sensor camera used to gather visual data. The factsphere pointed around the warehouse, and then to Diana, who stood her ground and glared upon the machine. Suddenly the loudspeakers of the Sutherland sounded.

"What happened here girl?" The female's voice from inside questioned, "And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?" After a second of waiting for Diana's response the voice continued.

"Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll-" She lit up the wall behind Diana with the machine's handheld rifle in an act of intimidation, "Answer me!"

Diana, who stood unfazed by the rifle fire, narrowed her eyes.

"I order you to come out." She started, while activating her geass, "At once!"

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" The female Knightmare pilot questioned. _I see. It only works with direct eye contact._ Diana reasoned.

"My name is Caitlin Spacer, my father's a duke." Diana lied, while putting her hands in the air, "My ID card's in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection."

The sound of the Knightmare powering down, and the compressed air spewing from behind it made clear that the ruse had worked. The pilot slid down on the escape rope, pistol in hand, and once on the ground continued.

"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID." She ordered.

"Now then," Diana began, while reactivating her geass, "Hand your Knightmare, and gun over to me."

The pilot stopped dead in her tracks, then slacked, before flipping her pistol in a gesture of handing it over to Diana.

"Understood," The woman started, while Diana grabbed the key, and the pistol from her. "The code number is XG21G2D4."

"Got it." Diana stated, as she put the pistol's barrel to the back of the woman's head, then pulled the trigger.

* * *

"So are we having a bad day?" Croix queried, her eyes, behind thick glasses, mere inches from Akko's face. The Japanese girl in question's eyes shot open, and she took a deep breath in.

"Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven, private Kagari." The lilac haired woman stood straight up again, hands on her hips as she observed the shirtless Japanese girl, who had bandages all along her upper torso.

"I did?" The brunette questioned, while trying to get herself upright, which caused her to stop halfway, and make a pained noise, before continuing. Once upright, she looked around her surroundings, and noticed she was in a very sterile environment, medical supplies, and red crosses adorned many aspects of the room.

"Where?" Akko finished.

"Hmm?" Croix took a minute to process the question, "Oh. We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere." Chariot stated, while grabbing a handkerchief off the table nearby. "This is what saved your life, Ms. Atsuko."

On the handkerchief rested a small pocketwatch, the pocketwatch had a bullethole in it's face, which cracked the glass, the bullethole extended throughout the entire watch.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what slowed the bullet." Croix stated, adjusting her glasses a bit.

"Is it a keepsake?" Chariot asked, when she noticed Akko staring at it with sorrow on her face.

"Hmm?" Akko started, "Oh... Yes... Very."

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you?" Croix recited from her limited knowledge of Japanese culture. "I guess this one–" She was cut off.

"Did Dian-" Akko blurted out, before thinking better of it, "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released." Croix lied, "Massive Eleven casualties have been reported."

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Chariot added the slight truth to the lie.

"They haven't, huh?" Akko began, "Not yet?"

"Private Kagari, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?" Croix questioned, a smirk making it's way onto her face.

"But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight." Akko retorted.

"Well, supposing you could?" Croix queried, holding up the key to a Knightmare.

* * *

The sight of a Britannian armored vehicle gunning down Japanese civilians, was soon met with a slash harken. Once the harken dug into the vehicle it was over, the harken retracted, and the vehicle lit up in a glorious explosion. The harken retracted back into the red Glasgow that had fired it.

"Those damn Britannians!" The pilot cried out, teary eyed.

"Amanda!" The radio within the cockpit sounded, "Can the Glasgow still move?"

"Don't worry Ohgi!" Amanda responded, "It's alright, I'll distract them! Get the people outta here! We mustn't allow innocents to be captured for what we did!"

"I know... But we're trapped..." Ohgi replied dejectedly, "They've got us completely surrounded..."

The Glasgow sped down a ruined roadway, and turned to the sky before releasing the slash harken at a low flying chopper. The sound of landspinners came from behind, Amanda knew she had to retreat, so she rode forward, away from oncoming Knightmare fire.

"Just thirty minutes left..." Amanda stated dejectedly, listening as her Knightmare's low charge alarm beeped. The beeping was drowned out by the sound of the radio coming to life.

"The west entrance." Diana's voice echoed into Amanda's cockpit. "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who the hell's this?" Amanda shouted in response, "How do you know this code?"

"That doesn't matter." Diana stated, "If you wanna win, you're just gonna have to trust me."

The Glasgow approached the tracks that led to the west entrance, _To win?,_ Amanda questioned silently, before maneuvering her Knightmare into jumping onto the overhead tracks, and heading westward.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?" Amanda asked, while speeding down the track, knowing full well the two Knightmares from earlier are hot on her tail.

"Since you trusted me, you're gonna win." Diana stated calmly, "Jump onto that train."

Amanda made the machine leap onto the oncoming train, and began speeding down the top of it. When she turned the Glasgow around she saw that one of the Sutherlands had been destroyed midair by two slash harkens. Knowing this was her chance, Amanda sped back down the train to destroy the remaining Sutherland.

"What's your name and unit." The Sutherland called out to a nearby building, where Amanda saw the faintest hint of a Sutherland poking out.

When the enemy Sutherland was fired upon by the one in the building, and Amanda was nearing the target, she let out a battlecry over the loudspeakers, and watched as the enemy Sutherland's cockpit ejected. Amanda landed next to the cockpitless Sutherland and knelt her Knightmare down, before looking over toward the building that her ally was in.

"You saved me..." She started, "But how did you get ahold of a Sutherlan-" Amanda then noticed that the Sutherland in the building was missing, _What?_ Amanda thought, _Where did she go?_

"Amanda!" Ohgi called out from somewhere nearby, when Amanda found him, he continued. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"Ohgi?" Amanda began, "She contacted you too?"

"Sure did." Ohgi started, "And Yoshida's group oughta be here soon."

Just then the walkie talkie in Ohgi's hand sounded.

"Are you the one in charge?" Diana questioned.

"Huh?" Ohgi began, "Yeah, I'm in charge."

"The cargo in the train over there is yours." Diana started, "They will be the tools of your victory. However, if you wish to find said victory, then allow me to take control."

The resistance members began opening each car to find a mass of Sutherlands. Amanda looked on in shock at the amount of them.

"All this?" Amanda started, "But how?"

"Woman in the Glasgow." Diana called out to Amanda.

"Y-Yes?" Amanda answered.

"Stay where you are." Diana explained, "Your unit's gonna run decoy."

"Understood." Amanda replied.

"Recharge your energy fillers, in 10 minutes I will contact you with your next instructions." Diana finished her instructions.

* * *

In the cockpit of Diana's Sutherland she set her radio down, sighed, then rubbed her left temple.

"This is wearing me out." She breathed out, and snapped to attention at the sound of movement behind her.

The blonde relaxed when she realized the the movement was from inside the cockpit, she rested her hand on the pistol holstered in front of her, and cleared her throat.

"Have a nice sleep?" Diana questioned the green haired girl that rose from behind her seat.

"Could have been nicer." The girl stated, "You didn't have to stuff me in here with you. It's quite cramped."

The green haired girl crawled out from behind the seat, and sat on Diana's lap.

"There, much more comfortable." She teased, Diana sighed and shook her head.

Powering the Knightmare down, Diana opened the cockpit. The seat pulling far enough away from the controls to allow the girl to sit in front of the blonde at least semi comfortably.

"Now, I wish to ask you some questions." Diana stated.

"Go ahead." The green haired girl cradled her knees in her arms and looked Diana in the eyes.

"Alright, first off." Diana began, "What's your name?"

"C.C." The girl responded.

"Why's the military after you?"

"I was one of Clovis' 'pet projects'."

"Your regenerative abilities?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Diana continued, "What's the deal with this geass you gave me?"

"Ah I see that you know that much." C.C. responded.

"I heard the name when you gave it to me, now answer me." Diana said, glancing down at the gun in her hand, and back to C.C.

"That's not a very ladylike threat to make now is it?" C.C. teased, "But alright, you have been gifted the power of queens, a geass that allows you to control anyone with absolute authority."

"I know that much, but why?" Diana questioned. "What's this contract you had me sign?"

"That's going to have to stay a secret for quite a while yet, but don't worry." C.C. started, then reassured Diana when she saw the gun jerk slightly, "I will tell you in time, but don't you have a battle to get back to?"

Diana checked the time, and sure enough 10 minutes had just passed, _How long were you conscious?_ The blonde questioned silently, and watched as C.C. left the cockpit via the escape rope.

"I'll just take a seat over here, and get a view over the show." The green haired girl assured.

Diana slid her seat once more into the cockpit, and turned on the Knightmare, while waiting for the hatch to close behind her. She then pressed the button on her walkie talkie.

"P1, can you move?" Diana asked, "It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are, at least your name?" Ohgi, P1, questioned.

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted?" Diana reasoned. "Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

Diana then paid close attention to her monitor, and watched as the Sutherlands she identified moved into the position of the ambush, then, right on time, the enemy blips were replaced by 'LOST' indicators. _An ID signal can be a double edged sword._ _Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be completed._ Diana silently recounted.

"P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock." Diana ordered over the radio.

* * *

"The enemy's moving towards G-28." A voice from within the Prince's command center called out.

"Send Laslo's Squad, I mean Glaubey's Squad!" Blackwell ordered.

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry?" Clovis muttered from his throne at the back of the room.

"Sir Glaubey has ejected!" Another military man called out from within the command room, as the screen showed 'LOST' where Glaubey's Knightmare once stood, and an ejection notice moved away from the point.

"His unit's been lost!" Called another.

"Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmission." Blackwell ordered.

"We already have sir, four times!" One of the commanders responded.

"Do it again!" Blackwell shouted.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis bellowed, while standing from his throne.

"Forgive me." Blackwell asked of Clovis, suddenly the front screen of the command center came to life as a lilac haired woman appeared on screen.

"Good afternoon!" Called Croix.

"What is it?" Blackwell shouted, "We're in the middle of an operation!"

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon." Croix suggested.

"We've no time for this right now!" Clovis shouted.

"We just lost Laslo's Squad!" One of the commanders shouted.

"So do it." Clovis ordered. "We'll have to bring up Quincey's squad."

"My Lord, that will break the encirclement." Blackwell attempted to reason.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me." Clovis suggested. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."

They watched as the units moved across the field toward a central point, what they reasoned to be the main terrorist forces.

"All right, send in Burts and the others too." Clovis ordered, a smile on his face as he turned toward Blackwell, believing his victory was assured.

"Concentrate our forces there." Clovis ordered, "Surround them."

"The enemy's main force is that center dot." Clovis addressed, looking at a purple dot that sat in the center of a plaza shown on screen. "Finish every one of them off!"

The dot disappeared as the units on screen got to the designated plaza.

"What? Where's the enemy?" Clovis shouted.

Suddenly, from where the center dot originated, 'LOST' markers replaced units, all 51 remaining units out in the field, disappeared from combat in what felt like an instant.

"Who in the hell am I up against? What if he's even better than Todo?" Clovis reminisced shakily, "Croix!" He shouted.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Croix responded, once more appearing on screen.

"Can it win?" Clovis began, "Will your toy beat them?"

"My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Solais." Croix corrected, then smirked.

* * *

"Z-01 Solais now activating. Solais activating. Releasing hatch." A voice over the ASEEC van's intercoms announced, "Z-01 Solais standby for activation. Pallet extension initiating."

Akko struggled to put on her piloting suit, when suddenly over her earpiece sounded Chariot.

"Did you read your manual? The redhead asked.

"Pretty much." Akko responded, then zipped up the suit.

"You scored at the top of the class in the simulator." Chariot congratulated.

"Hey, look. About what you told me earlier?" Akko questioned.

"Huh? Ah, it could be. But the possibility is nearly zero." Chariot responded.

"But that means there's still a chance, right?" Akko asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true. Even so, you're not to do anything reckless." Chariot started, "The new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism."

"Okay, I understand Miss Chariot." Akko began, "That's it?" She asked looking at the behemoth that sat in front of her.

"Yes, the advanced weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps, Solais, the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame." Chariot confirmed.

The Knightmare stood at a massive 4.5 meters tall, and bore an aesthetically designed armor. The armor was gold, with the occasional blemish here and there, where an aquamarine sphere indented the design. The machine was beautiful to say the least, but Akko knew it's power had to be exponentially more than that of a Sutherland, as this was classified as a seventh generation Knightmare.

"Well, if you're ready, Atsuko, shall we proceed with the initial startup?" Croix asked over the headset.

"Initial startup. Now perceiving from phase twenty. Equipping energy filler." Chariot began listing off, "Confirm prestart. Energy filler now at full output. 30 seconds to reach critical voltage. Core Luminance, shifting phase."

Akko slid into the seat of the open Solais.

"Initiating devicer setup." Chariot stated, as Akko's seat was pulled into the Solais. "Confirming entry of devicer into Z-01. Individual ID registration confirmed. Confirm man-machine interface. Engage. Yggdrasil Resonance confirmed. Rejection Response, weak. Devicer's Stress Response, weak. All readings, nominal."

Akko grabbed the Solais' controls and readied for launch.

"Solais, activate ME-boost." Akko confirmed while pressing a few buttons within the cockpit.

"Solais," Chariot began, and Akko got the Solais into launching position, "Launch!"

Croix laughed boisterously as she watched Akko launch full speed out of the hanger.

"Running full throttle right out of the gate." She said over the headset. _Cooler than the manual, with this..._ Akko praised silently, I _can win!_

* * *

Diana chuckled to herself as she watched the enemy numbers crumple.

"Another push and the checkpoint will fall." The blonde thought aloud.

"This is B group, reporting enemy presence." The radio in Diana's cockpit sounded. _Hm? Reinforcements?_ The girl thought, _Real battle is different, isn't it?_

"Status?" She questioned B group's head.

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat." The radio replied.

"Enemy numbers?" Diana asked.

"Just one. I think it's a new model." He started, "I've never seen anything like it-"

The radio silence caught Diana off guard, and she floundered for control over the situation. _What's happening out there?_

"Ma'am it reflects bullets!" One resistance member shouted over the radio.

"What?" The blonde demanded.

"What do we do?" A wild voice sounded over the radio, "Ishida! No!"

The radio cut out again, and Diana grimaced. _Useless so called terrorists._ She hissed internally, _With all the resources they have, they're being beaten by one unit._

"N4, N5, hold there." Diana began, "When the rear units arrive, surround that thing."

"Gotcha!" N group's head replied.

Soon after Diana thought enough time had passed for the rear to arrive, when suddenly the radio cut in.

"We can't stop it!" The voice of N head called out.

"N units, what is it?" Diana called out, trying to get a response. _What happened?_ The blonde silently questioned, _Something I didn't foresee?_

"Ah!" Ohgi sounded over the radio.

"P1! report!" Diana demanded, _The enemy, can it really be just one unit?_

Diana tried to contact any of the groups but was unsuccessful at doing so, when suddenly a slash harken slammed into the ceiling in front of her. The Knightmare that was pulled up halted just in front of Diana's Sutherland, it's factspheres pulsing while it looked at Diana's Sutherland.

"You mean this thing's what's ruining my plan?" She yelped out, while reversing slightly. _But wait. Why did it stop?_

"Who's in that Knightmare?" Ordered the feminine voice from the cockpit's loudspeakers. _Wait..._ Diana froze. _That voice... No... It can't be!_

"Diana, we need to go." C.C.'s voice rang from beside the cockpit, and Diana opened up the cockpit a bit in order to let the girl in, then closed it.

Diana maneuvered her Knightmare to point her slash harken at the ceiling, fired, then pulled it down onto the Solais. Using the distraction to her advantage, Diana leaped onto the next floor, threw her Sutherland out of the window, all the while pointing her cockpit toward the enemy command center, and pulled the ejection levers. She grabbed the walkie talkie, and issued one final order.

"All units, evacuate the civilians immediately, fall back and regroup." She began, "This is an order, retreat!"

Diana watched as the tower that held the Solais grew smaller and smaller in the distance, _It couldn't have been..._ She reasoned silently, _But who else... Who else could it have been?_

* * *

"Amanda!" Ohgi called to the redhead running by him. "This way!"

"Ohgi. What happened out there?" Amanda asked, as the two entered a nearby building.

"That voice told us to fall back, we got pinged with an escape route not to long ago, everyone else is already on their way out." Ohgi explained, "This way." He motioned her to follow him down a staircase at the back of the building.

"Where are we going?" Amanda questioned after a couple of minutes of running, "You never did tell me."

"A bit out of the encirclement." Ohgi responded, "Or at least that's what she told us."

* * *

"Attention all forces. Cease fire at once." Clovis ordered over the command center's loud speakers, as well as the radios of the soldiers. "I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

Once the order was finalized, the lights in the command center shut off.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked the intruders.

"Very." Diana stated. "Well done."

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?" The prince quipped.

"That has a familiar ring." Diana announced, while removing her helmet and throwing it to the side.

"Hm?" Clovis inquired.

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as children." Diana started while raising a pistol toward Clovis, "Of course, I would always win."

"What?" Clovis questioned.

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?" Diana pestered.

"You?" Clovis started, "Who are you?"

"It's been a long time." Diana began, while marching closer to Clovis, "Big brother."

Clovis went wide eyed at that, and launched from his seat.

"The only child of the late consort Bernadette and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Diana vi Britannia, at your service." She curtsied in a mocking way, then return to pointing the pistol at her brother.

"Diana?" Clovis shakily questioned, "But I thought... You were d-"

"Dead?" Diana finished, "You thought wrong." The blonde took a few more steps forward. "I have returned brother, and I intend to change everything."


	3. The False Classmate

"I'm overjoyed, Diana!" Clovis started, "They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately!"

Diana stood roughly 4 feet from the throne the prince was sitting in, pistol pointed directly at said prince, while she glared intensely at him.

"Why?" Diana began, taking a step closer to Clovis. "So that I can be used like the tools you and the other royals are?"

The blonde chuckled a bit to her self, before lining the pistol directly at Clovis' head.

"It appears to me that you've forgotten why I was banished in the first place." Her eyes narrowed further, "I spoke out against his majesty,and payed the price for it."

Clovis swallowed hard as the stress of the situation grew.

"Dearest sister, I know you were banished to Japan, but believe me when I say that everyone back home would be ecstatic to see you alive and well!" Clovis attempted to reason.

"I don't want to hear it." Diana started. "I know that's no more than a ruse, as the royal family has no need of someone like myself. I am of common blood, remember?"

Diana holstered her pistol, and activated her geass.

"Now time to get to business, I command you Clovis la Britannia!" Diana shouted. "You will follow my every order from here on out!"

Clovis stared, eyes wide, and back straight, at Diana, until eventually red rims surrounded his irises, and his posture slackened.

"As you wish." The prince replied, while getting off the throne to bow. "I am yours to command."

"We'll start with questions then." Diana began, "Prince Clovis, do you know who killed my mother?"

"My brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia, they can tell you." Clovis stated monotonously.

"They were at the heart of this?" Diana asked incredulously, to which Clovis remained silent. "That's all you know isn't it?"

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, and listened as the footsteps of her accomplice grew nearer.

"Diana, need I remind you of our goal?" C.C. questioned.

"No." Diana stated dejectedly, "Prince Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Britannian Royal Family, you will answer for your crimes."

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Called the voice of Andrew, followed by the feeling of a rolled up newspaper whacking the blonde on the head. "I knew you were sleeping because your hand stopped moving!"

Diana glanced around at her surroundings, and realized she was in the student council room. At the main table, where she sat, sat most of the other members. Frank sat at the far end of the table, closest to the door, Hannah and Barbara sat pretty much in the same seat, that was how close they were to one another at the moment. Andrew stood directly across from Diana with a playfully angry look strewn across his face, and a newspaper in hand. Not far from the central table, at a desk in the corner of the room, sat the final member of the council, Constanze, who was working on some sorta science experiment by the looks of it.

"Serves you right, abandoning me like that yesterday." Frank called from where he sat, bringing Diana out of her stupor.

"Come on guys you need to focus!" Andrew tried to reason, "If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all!"

"You know, it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago." Hannah stated, while pinching the bridge of her nose, Barbara nodded in agreement beside her.

"I would have, but someone decided to skip out on us for half the day yesterday." Andrew blamed. "Besides, the past is in the past, we need to focus on the now. And right now, that means we need to balance this budget."

Diana sighed, rubbed her eyes, then got right back to work.

* * *

"Amanda! It's been so long!" A girl in the Hanbridge Academy uniform greeted.

"Ah." Amanda began. she too was wearing the Hanbridge uniform, and her hair was down, rather than it's normal spiky self. "It's good to see you too." She said, in a soft voice.

"Are you better for real this time?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." Amanda confirmed. "Anyway, if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up."

"We were just heading to lunch, and since we didn't get to talk with you before class, we thought it would be fun for all of us to eat together!" One of the girls said.

"Uh, I think-" Before Amanda could finish she was being led out of the class by the three girls, she also noticed that the eyes of another student were trailing her, but paid no attention to it.

"C'mon, it'd be fun!" The last one called.

Amanda found herself being half drug, half led, out of the school, and out onto one of the fields nearby. Once out there, one of the girls laid out a picnic blanket, and they all four sat down to eat. Amanda zoned out while munching on a bit of the sandwich she had packed for her lunch, and only came to when the three girls who were with her jumped up and began shrieking.

"Amanda! Run! There's a bee!" One of the girls shouted, pointing at Amanda's direction.

Sure enough when Amanda paid closer attention to her surroundings she noticed a bee flying close by to her, so, acting like the sickly girl she had to, she got to her feet, sandwich in hand, and walked quickly away from the blanket to a safe distance.

"Why's a bee after me?" Amanda asked monotonously, upholding her sickly persona.

Amanda slapped the bee out of the air with a precise swipe, and killed it on contact.

"God I hate this!" Amanda started, returning to her fiery self, "I hate acting like such a fuckin' invalid!"

The girl took another large bite of her sandwich, and scowled off in the direction of the picnic blanket, when she finally heard movement coming from behind her. _Crap!_ Amanda silently shouted, while turning around, _Someone saw me_

"D-Do you need anything?" Amanda asked the approaching blonde in her sickly voice.

"I want answers." The blonde answered, then everything went dark.

* * *

Diana's geass fueled demand seemed to work, as Amanda's stance seemed slouched soon after.

"Of course." Amanda responded, in a more toned down version of her normal fiery tone.

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?" Diana questioned.

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I'm Japanese. Though technically I'm half Britannian." Amanda responded. _Half blood?_ Diana pondered. _But_ _why go so far?_

Diana deactivated her geass, and watched as the other girl shook her head a bit when coming back to her senses.

"Did you want something?" Amanda asked, once more in her subdued, sickly voice.

"Hm?" Diana began, "No. I'm good."

The blonde turned on her heel and began walking away. _Oh, wait. Just to be sure._ Diana thought, then turned back around to make eye contact with Amanda again, geass active.

"Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." The blonde ordered.

Amanda's face contorted a bit at that, and it seemed as though it had a hint of recognition on it.

"What do you mean, about Shinjuku?" Amanda began, "Why would you say that?"

"Go back to class." Diana ordered, Geass still active.

"As soon as you answer my question, I will!" Amanda growled back, trying to maintain her sickly manner, but failing.

Diana flinched at that, _It's not working?_ She silently recognized, _What's going on here?_

"Well?" Amanda asked, hand moving slightly behind her back.

"Well... It's just... I don't want you to talk about it around the other students." Diana lied, "They might try to show you what happened there, and I thought, with your health and all, it might not be good for you to get sick at a scene like that."

The fiery girl's arm made a slight jerking movement, and she glared at Diana intensely.

"Why would you care?" Amanda asked, still a little out of character from her sickly persona.

"Well I am the Student Council Vice President. I came here because the president wanted me to make sure you were all right, and make certain you hadn't seen some of the messed up things in Shinjuku." Diana replied, "Anyways, I must go, class is starting soon."

"Really?" Amanda questioned, only to suddenly hear the sound of the clock tower signifying that a new hour had started, and that class had, in fact, started.

"I'll see you later!" Diana called, while speed walking right out of that situation. _It didn't work..._

* * *

"So, how's campus life treating you?" The voice of Ohgi asked over Amanda's phone.

"I feel like a caged lion... I was stuck in history class just a bit ago..." Amanda responded, "Look, maybe I should just head back-"

"The army's on high alert right now." Ohgi interrupted, "Stay there, and let things cool off."

"I don't know." Amanda sighed, "What about the voice on the radio?"

"Can't go looking for a voice." Ohgi reasoned, "And besides-"

"I think I have a lead on the voice." Amanda interrupted. _Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku._ The blonde from earlier's voice replayed in her mind.

"Wha- But how?" Ohgi questioned. "Who?"

"I'm not quite sure about the lead yet, but I will investigate it further." Amanda reasoned, "But I'm sure it was a girl from this school."

* * *

The next day Diana stood out on one of the campus' bridges, taking in the sight of the artificial river, or more accurately, her own reflection in it, and the geass that shown in her eye. _This is the only weapon I have._ Diana reflected silently. And _I don't even know how it works._

"Diana!" A male teacher called as he approached the blonde on the bridge, who deactivated her geass the moment she heard him. "Class will be starting in a minute, you know."

"Um, sir?" Diana reactivated her geass, "What are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?"

"The humiliation of Edinborough, the transfer of the capital, and north and south war topics."

Diana sighed at the answer, _So, I haven't lost the power, then._ She contemplated, then deactivated, and reactivated her geass.

"Sir? What exactly are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?" She asked again.

"Right, very funny. Maybe you should try studying, huh?" The teacher began, "Just apply yourself, you'll do fine."

"Yes sir." Diana bowed a little as he passed, _So, it only works on a person once._

The blonde stretched a little, than began heading to class.

* * *

"The aristocracy was highly educated, with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler." The blonde standing not to far away from Amanda answered, "And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks..."

 _It could be... But, I can't remember well enough to be sure._ Amanda lost herself in her thoughts near the end of the answer, _But if she wasn't the voice, then why'd she lie to me back then..._

The fiery girl sighed, _If she knows who I really am... I'll need to take care of her._

The bell signifying the end of class came sooner rather than later, and as Amanda began packing away her things, a certain blonde approached her.

"You think that you could spare a minute?" Diana began, "I need to talk to you."

The girls around Amanda looked on in shock at the request.

"Sure." Amanda replied, and stood up. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

As Diana led Amanda out of the room, the fiery girl could just hear what the girls were whispering behind them.

"I didn't know the two leaned that way..." One murmured.

"Either way, I think they'd be cute together..." Whispered another.

Amanda's face grew warmer at the rumors, _Maybe I should have phrased that better..._

The two girls kept walking until Diana opened the door somewhere inside a building Amanda had never been in with a keycard. The two entered the room, and Diana made her way to a kitchen within, and gestured for Amanda to sit at the dining table. When the fiery girl took a seat, she heard the sound of water running. _Now's my chance._ She thought, while unsheathing her wallet knife.

"I bet you're wondering where we are." Diana asked from the kitchen, after turning off the water.

"Y-Yeah." Amanda responded, in her sickly persona.

"Well, this is my residence in the academy." Diana stated, while rounding the corner, and taking her seat a little bit away from Amanda.

"You live here?" Amanda asked, "As in, in this bougie apartment?"

"Yes." Diana confirmed. "It was a favor by the principal."

"Okay." Amanda shrugged it off, "But _why_ are we here?"

"It's so that we could talk in private." Diana answered.

"And you're sure we won't be disturbed?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." The blonde responded.

"Alright then," The fiery girl began, "How'd you organize that ceasefire."

"I don't know what you're ta-" Diana started.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Amanda shouted. "I know it was you in Shinjuku!"

"Fine." Diana confirmed, "You got me. I was the one on the radio."

"Now answer my original question." Amanda ordered.

"If you wish to know," Diana began, "It's because I held Clovis captive in the G-1 mobile base."

"You what?" Amanda exclaimed, dropping her knife and standing suddenly. "And you let him go?"

"No." Diana assured. "Prince Clovis is dead."

Amanda's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. _What?_ The fiery girl was stunned, _But that doesn't make any sense!_

"So I'm to believe you snuck on to the G-1 undetected, killed Clovis, and went on your marry way without repercussions?" Amanda began, "Why haven't they announced his death then, hmm?"

"I don't know exactly why they're covering up his death, but I can guess that it's to stop anarchy from spreading." Diana stated, "As for the undetected bit, I wouldn't go so far as to think that was the case. I left a trail of blood from the moment I neared the G-1, to the moment I escaped it."

"And you're certain they won't find out it was you?" Amanda asked, while sitting back down.

"Of course. I made certain to cover my tracks thoroughly." Diana confirmed.

The two were bathed in an momentary silence, that was however, until the sound of a tea kettle in the kitchen went off.

"That'd be the kettle. Would you like to join me for tea?" Diana asked.

"Huh?" Amanda began, "Oh... Sure."

The blonde got to her feet and went into the kitchen, a few moments later she returned with a tray full of tea items. She handed Amanda a cup, and grabbed her own. After the fiery girl took a sip of the tea, she realized that there was an extra cup.

"Why'd you bring a third?" Amanda asked.

"Why, for our guest of course. You can come out now." Diana motioned toward the kitchen.

A green haired girl stepped out from around the corner, pistol in hand, and made her way to the seat across from Diana to sit down.

"You said we were alone!" Amanda shouted at Diana.

"No." Diana started, "I said we wouldn't be disturbed. But I had to have a contingency for if you made a move against me now didn't I?"

 _She planned for everything, didn't she?_ The fiery girl questioned silently.

"I... I guess..." Amanda conceded.

"Good." Diana stated, "Now onto the other order of business."

"What's that then?" Amanda asked, wishing she hadn't dropped her knife.

"A request." Diana began, "From the student council president."

Amanda released a sigh of relief.

"What's the request?"

"The president wants you to join the student council."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you'd wanna." Diana started, "The teachers are much more lenient on you if you're in the council, as well as you get a master key to all classrooms. Also, you get to learn some of the school's secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Such as the tunnels that go beneath the school. An easy way for you to leave without anyone ever noticing." Diana revealed.

Amanda smirked at that, _I see._ The fiery girl thought, _So, this rebellion thing isn't just gonna be a one off thing with you._

* * *

"I'm Andrew, the student council president, it's nice to meet you." Andrew greeted Amanda.

After the three girls had finished their tea, Diana took Amanda off to the main ballroom of the clubhouse, which was where the council members had gathered for the welcoming party that was being held for the fiery girl.

"I'm Frank, the secretary." The blonde boy said, "If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man."

"Hi, I'm Barbara." The black haired girl greeted.

"And I'm Hannah." The auburn haired girl stated.

"We're on the swim team." The two said at the same time.

A shorter blue haired girl approached, holding a sign that said: "My name's Constanze, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet all of you too." Amanda greeted, her sickly persona in place.

"Right. Shall we kick this off with a toast?" Frank asked, while pulling a glass bottle out of his bag.

"Champagne?" Hannah questioned.

"We shouldn't, we're on the student council y'know?" Barbara said tepidly.

"Oh come on, loosen up you guys." Frank said, while attempting to pop the cork off the bottle.

Diana walked over to Frank, and offered her hand in a gesture that made it seem as though she was gonna help.

"Let me see that." The blonde girl asked.

"Diana? Not you too!" Barbara called out.

"Here ya go." Frank said as he handed her the bottle, which she promptly put in her own bag. "Hey wai-"

"Now, did I see some juice around here?"

"Hey guys you should come see this!" Hannah announced from the other side of the room, where she stood in front of a television.

"What's up?" Andrew asked as he approached, the others not far behind him.

"Look."

"Prince Clovis, Viceroy of Area 11 has been found dead. Along with many of his upper staff, the prince was found dead this morning. Cause of death, a bullet to the head." The male newscaster on the TV announced.

"And now, a speech, from acting Viceroy, Jeremiah Gottwald." The female newscaster beside him stated.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will."

Diana smirked at the show that was being put on in front of her. _They finally announced it,_ She glanced over at Amanda, who's eyes were trained on the television, her mouth slightly open at the affirmation of Diana's earlier claims. _And they chose the perfect time to do so, didn't they._

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news." The male newscaster announced, while appearing on screen again. "The person suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Atsuko Kagari, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat, Atsuko Kagari arrested for murder."

* * *

Diana woke up in a cold sweat, she glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 3 in the her eyes, she got up, and stumbled to her desk with the water glass that sat next to her alarm clock. After quickly drinking the remaining water, Diana sat at her desk, and shuffled through her school bag, pulling out the bottle of champagne that she snagged from Frank. After the blonde pulled off the cork, she poured herself a glass. She took a large swig, eyes teary, then set the glass down again. Just then her bedroom door slid open, and closed.

"If I'd known we were going to have a party, I'd've dressed for the occasion." C.C. called from behind the blonde.

"Shut up." Diana stated solemnly.

"What?" The green haired girl asked, "Did you forget about our contract?"

"I said shut up!" The blonde shouted, while slamming her fist against the table.

"And here I thought you'd have a plan to get your girlfriend back." C.C. teased, "Instead, you're just wallowing in your own sadness."

Diana sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There's no way to get her..." Diana began, "Unless- No, that wouldn't... Would it?"

Diana suddenly stood from her desk, a smirk on her face. She put the cork back on the bottle, and looked C.C. in the eyes.

"I have a plan."


	4. Her Name is Noir

"Do you know anything about this weapon?" The teal haired man, Jeremiah Gottwald questioned.

The man was in a small room, in the seat across the table from him was one Atsuko Kagari, to each side of her was a guard. When the girl remained quiet, Jeremiah continued.

"Atsuko Kagari, it was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life." The man started, "The barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework on you as well. You're the only child of Japan's last acting prime minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear."

"You're making a mistake." Akko spat angrily at the man. "I have never even laid eyes on that gun."

One of the guards kicked the chair out from under her, and Jeremiah picked up the gun before continuing.

"We've found your fingerprints all over this weapon. You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard, high ranking commanders, and even a general." Gottwald explained, "Come clean now, and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven."

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!" Akko shouted, before the other guard's boot landed in a kick across her face.

* * *

Diana strolled into a pizza place that was downtown, ordered, and took a seat at one of the tables that rested in the middle of the room. She glanced around the room, and laid her eyes on an older looking man, who of which seemed to be enjoying a slice of pizza. _There he is._ The blonde confirmed internally, then got up from her seat. Diana walked toward the man, who seemed to recognize her approach, as he looked at her a little wearily, while chewing on a bite of pizza. Diana waved slightly to show that she wasn't a threat, and got close to the table.

"Are you Huey Klondike?" The blonde asked, a hint of intrigue in her voice, but also an undertone of innocence.

"I am," The man started, while putting a hand over his mouth to cover it. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm a big fan of your books is all," Diana began. "I just thought it would be interesting to meet you."

Huey finished his bite of pizza, then cleared his throat and checked his watch.

"I still have time before my break ends, I guess we could chat for a bit." He then motioned to the seat in front of him, "Please, take a seat."

Diana sat across from him, glanced around the room slightly, then dropped her facade, and activated her geass.

"Now, I'd like you to follow my every command." She said in a low enough voice as to only be heard by who she was talking to.

Once the man seemed to be under her influence, Diana deactivated her geass, and chuckled softly.

"Good, now leave your pizza, and walk with me." With that the two got up and began heading for the door, the guards that accompanied Huey to the parlor followed suit unsure as to who the newcomer was, but they didn't seem to want to object to her being with. Once the four of them, Diana, the man, and his guards, were out the door, Diana turned toward the guards, and looked them in the eyes.

"You two, don't you want to go home?" She asked accusedly, and watched as they fell under the control of her geass.

"Yeah, going home would be great right now." One of them said, then began walking down the road.

"Who needs work anyways?" The other asked and followed.

"Now then, mister Klondike, I wish to meet the Viceroy's secretary, can you arrange that meeting for today?"

The man looked at Diana for a second then nodded.

"As you wish m'lady." He agreed.

"Good. Now should we be on our way?" Diana asked, while walking toward the man's car, which had it's door open by the chauffeur.

Huey followed, and sat next to her, the chauffeur got back into the driver's seat, and began driving. _Now then._ Diana thought, _One step closer._

The car neared the government borough and was stopped at the front gate's checkpoint, before being allowed through. Once inside, the chauffeur was ordered to stay put, and Huey led Diana to the Viceroy's office. When the two arrived, Diana watched as Huey got the guards, and the secretary to come over and meet her. When the three were brought over, Diana activated her geass.

"You three, I demand that you follow my every command." The blonde stated, and waited to deactivate her geass until she saw the effects take hold of her victims. "Now, you guards just return to your posts. As for you, is there anyone meeting with the Viceroy at the moment?"

"Yes," The secretary started and returned to her desk. "But I believe the meeting will end shortly."

"Good." Diana acknowledged, then turned toward Huey, "Now Huey, go get one of those guard's pistols, and head to your office, in two hours, you will shoot yourself."

"As you wish." Huey confirmed, approached the guards, grabbed a pistol, pocketed it, and left. Not too long after a dark skinned woman left the Viceroy's office and headed the same way that Huey just had.

"Now then, tell the Viceroy that an imperial princess is here to see him, and if he asks which one, tell him that it's Bernadette's child, Diana vi Britannia." Diana then turned toward the guards again, after peeking down the hall to make certain the woman from earlier was gone, you two will continue your shifts, finish them, head home, and promptly kill yourselves."

"Yes, your highness." The two guards stated in unison.

"Ma'am," The secretary began, "The Viceroy will see you now."

Diana walked to the Viceroy's door, and entered. Inside the Viceroy's office, aside from the man himself, and his desk, was another two men. Jeremiah looked tensely at the blonde as she neared to the man's desk.

"Is it true?" The teal haired man asked, his voice edged with emotion, "Are you really-"

"I am." Diana confirmed, "And I have returned to do what I must."

The blonde activated her geass.

"I, Diana vi Britannia, command you, obey my every order!"

* * *

Amanda followed the other three resistance members through a dark parking garage, a slight headache stuck with her, _This is where she asked us to meet, wasn't it?_ The redhead asked herself, _But where-_

"There it is!" Tamaki interrupted Amanda's train of thought while pointing wildly at the vehicle that they were supposed to be looking for.

"Tamaki I swear to god if you yell like that one more time, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." Amanda hissed, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

The brown haired man stopped in his tracks at that, and lagged a bit behind as the group trudged forward, before he rushed to catch up. The group neared the tall vehicle that looked like how it was described to Amanda, and knocked on the side door.

"Enter." They heard a feminine voice call through the intercom system, and the door slid open.

The group walked into the vehicle and were amazed at what they saw within, the interior of the vehicle was large, in one section there was a couch that sat against the wall, a coffee table, and large TV, in another, there was a small sitting area, with a large couch that encircled a table. On one side of that couch sat two woman, Diana, and C.C., the first of which gestured to the resistance.

"Please, take a seat." Diana's hand flowed from gesturing to them to the other side of the couch.

Amanda glanced back at the rest of the resistance members, before taking the first step, the tension in the air was palpable, but her movement seemed to at least get the others to comply. The four resistance members, sat on the opposite side of the rounded couch than the two women, and a tense silence fell over the room. Amanda noticed that Diana seemed to be observing every member of the resistance with rapt curiosity. Ohgi broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"Are you-" He began.

"The one from Shinjuku?" Diana finished his question, "Yes, I am. The name's Diana Cavendish, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde outstretched a hand to the resistance cell's leader, to which he took it.

"Kaname Ohgi." He replied curtly.

"Hang on a minute! Why are you shaking that damned Brit's hand Ohgi!?" Tamaki shouted from his place on the couch, before getting to his feet.

Amanda shot up from her seat, and grabbed the loud resistance member by the collar.

"What the hell did I just tell you?" Amanda growled out, "Shut the fuck up. Or I will make you." She threw him back on the couch and sat down again.

"Anyways..." The teal haired man who sat next to Amanda began, "I'm Kento Sugiyama, the loud one's Shinichiro Tamaki, thank you so much for saving us back then... But..."

"Why did you save us?" Amanda finished Sugiyama's question.

"You're right. Why _did_ I save you? I could have easily have let you all get yourselves killed while I lied low and waited for the air to clear." Diana mused aloud, "But I guess you could say, I saw myself in all of you."

"What do you mean?" Ohgi queried, while motioning for Tamaki not to interrupt.

"What I mean is, you and I, we have the same goal, and in turn, a linked future." Diana answered.

"The same goal? Do you mean-" Ohgi continued questioning.

"A free Japan? Yes, and no." Diana began, "I do wish this place, the place I call home to be free of Britannia's shackles, but my goal goes much further than that."

"Further?" Ohgi asked.

"I seek to tear Britannia apart." Diana stated.

"What?" Amanda spat out.

"My ultimate goal is systematically rip the Britannian Empire apart, eliminate every semblance of order within the upper echelons of society, and tear whomever may be sitting on the throne limb from limb." Diana clarified, "I want to completely obliterate Britannia."

* * *

"Any moment. Any moment now. It's a sight to see." The voice of a male newscaster sounded through the television in the student council room. "The throngs lining the route. All of them waiting on bated breath. Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by. An honorary Britannian and a former Eleven, Atsuko Kagari."

The student council members sat around and watched in between finishing up their work, on screen the camera flashed between showing the crowds and the Knightmares that stood one the sides of the road.

"I can see them! They have the suspect! Atsuko Kagari is headed this way!"

The camera zoomed in on the approaching vehicles, three Knightmares, and the prisoner escort vehicle. Two Knightmares took up the rear, and the other led the convoy, with Jeremiah standing on the open seat of his frame.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder. Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince. Raining their judgement down on a terrorist." The newscaster continued.

"I can't believe that one girl killed Clovis, and his entire upper staff." Frank commented, while not looking up from his work.

"It is hard to believe, but apparently she's the only one the evidence could've pointed to, so it had to have been her." Andrew added.

"Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over the trial as acting consul." The newscaster stated.

Just then, on screen, Jeremiah's Knightmare was destroyed by a multitude of shots from behind it, and in an instant, the bridge lit up with gunfire, the cameras cut back to the studio, rather than what was occurring on the bridge.

"We can't tell what's going on out there, but it seems as though a firefight has ensued on the bridge, casualties are unknown at this point, but this is assuredly the act of terrorists." The newscaster stated solemnly.

"Oh my god." Hannah shakily breathed out.

Suddenly footage of the bridge returned, and what was shown was the Knightmare that shot first, opened up. Stood upon it's seat was a masked figure, they wore a black cloak and suit, with an extravagantly popped collar. Their mask was a solid black mass, with spikes extruding from the back of it, and one glowing red gem in the middle of it, a red line etched it's way from the top of the mask, through the gem, and down to the bottom, as though the mask itself was cracked.

"I," The masked figure began with a heavily distorted voice, and the camera zoomed in, seemingly for dramatic effect, "Am Noir."

* * *

Diana looked around at the chaos she had caused, and smiled behind her mask. The Knightmares under her command began moving toward their designated escape routes, which would lead them into the tunnels underneath the Tokyo Settlement. Diana then sighed before continuing her speech.

"I have come to clear miss Kagari's name, and put to rest the belief that Clovis la Britannia was angelic in death." She began, "Atsuko Kagari, however justified it may have seemed to have been, or what proof may have been pinned to her, did not kill prince Clovis. No. The one who killed Clovis had far more justification."

Diana pulled out a cellphone from within her ornate suit, and pressed one of the buttons.

"Just now, all the little details of a secret project your beloved prince had his men working on was posted on mass onto the web." Diana started, "And before you discredit it as false information, here are a few of the last words of the prince himself."

She pressed another button on the phone, and suddenly the distorted voice of Noir could be heard from the loud speakers of the Knightmare Diana stood upon.

"Clovis la Britannia, what was Code R?" The voice asked.

"Code R," Clovis began, "Was an attempt at immortality."

"And how was that attempt made?" Noir questioned.

"Through the process of human experimentation." The prince responded.

"Were those involved, whether scientist, or test subject alike, there voluntarily?" Noir asked.

"No." Came the prince's curt reply.

"What was done to the test subjects?" Noir questioned.

"We tested their humanity." Clovis responded.

"How exactly?" Noir prodded.

"To list a few, we removed the organs of fully awake and aware subjects, peeled off the skin of others, burnt, drowned, poisoned, and otherwise pushed their bodies past the breaking point." Clovis started, "To summarize, we found every extent the body could go through, and sought to push it further."

After a long silence, the recording continued.

"You willfully killed, and permanently maimed thousands of test subjects, Japanese, and Britannian alike, in the pursuit of expanding the lifespan of yourself, and those loyal few that you wished to stick with you, and then to hide your sins, you liquidated the population of the Shinjuku Ghetto?" Noir concluded.

"Correct." Clovis confirmed.

The recording ended there, and the silence of the world was near deafening. Diana looked back into the camera directly in front of her, and continued.

"The one who killed Clovis was not Atsuko Kagari." The distorted voice of the blonde stated, "No. The one who killed Clovis was one of the last test subjects."

With that, the blonde receded back into the cockpit of her Knightmare, and turned it toward Akko. After extending one of the giant hands, the Japanese girl hopped on, and sat down. Diana then proceeded to speed off toward her escape route.


End file.
